


How dare you?

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura sees Shiro dances, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Games, Happy Ending, Keith doesn't want to kiss Lance, Lance is a pain, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Original Character(s), Shiro dances, Too bad they kiss anyway, Very first kiss, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: The Paladins play Truth or Dare***"Belly dance it is." Hunk announced, chuckling softly.Shiro sighed and stood up, glaring at Lance. "You just had to suggest belly dance, didn't you?" He muttered.Lance smirked and nodded, "Go on, belly dancer."





	How dare you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I kinda liked the idea of the paladins playing Truth or Dare... Enjoy!

"Come on! Spin the bottle and let's get started!" Lance exclaimed enthusiastically, smirking at the rest of the paladin who sat in a circle around a bottle.   
"It's just a game, Lance." Keith sighed and leaned forwards a bit to get a better look at Lance.   
"Oh! But this is where you're wrong, we're bonding as a team, right Shiro?" Lance asked and Shiro nodded unwillingly, smiling apologetically at Keith who just shrugged his shoulders.   
"I hope none if you hide any secrets." Lance smirked, scanning each one and one of them.  
"This is just stupid." Pidge muttered and crossed their arms over their chest. "I thought we were going to do something from real, this is ridiculous."  
Hunk nodded slightly and placed a hand over Pidge's shoulder. "It's not a big deal, just an hour or so, right guys?"   
Keith nodded and glanced at Shiro. "It better be."  
Shiro rolled his eyes and nudged Keith, letting out a sigh. "Guys, let's just have some fun, alright?" He said like the space dad he is.   
"Sure." Hunk nodded and reached out to spin the bottle.  
Lance watched the bottle carefully, Hunk- who sat next to him, glanced at Pidge and was rather bored, just like Pidge who let out a yawn.   
Keith, who sat next to Pidge didn't even try to hide his boredom and leaned against the sofa. Shiro just tried to look like he cared much about it but he couldn't help but glance at princess Allura from time to time.   
The bottle finally stopped.  
"Hunk and Shiro, Hunk asks." Pidge exclaimed and pointed to Shiro and then to Hunk.   
"Truth or Dare?" Hunk asked, smiling slightly as he scanned Shiro's features.   
Shiro sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Um... Dare, I guess." He said, tensing up a bit.   
"Well..." Hunk hummed, tapping his finger on his chin. "Um... I don't know... Oh! I know, I dare you to give me a hug!"  
Lance snorted. "This is a lousy dare."  
Hunk glared at Lance playfully. "Any better ideas?"  
"In fact, I do have better ideas." Lance poked his chest out and smirked. "What about... Sing a song? Dance? Personally, I would like to see Shiro dancing." Lance looked at Shiro and winked. "Belly dance?"  
Hunk couldn't help but smile, he glanced at Shiro who seemed like he realized he wasn't going to get out of it without embarrassing himself and nodded slightly. "Belly dance it is." Hunk announced, chuckling softly.   
Shiro sighed and stood up, glaring at Lance. "You just had to suggest belly dance, didn't you?" He muttered and then glanced at Allura, seeing the surprised and amused look she had plastered on her face.   
Lance smirked and nodded, "Go on, belly dancer."   
Keith rolled his eyes and watched Shiro, who just started dancing without music, gaining whistles from Lance.  
"Wow." Lance said and shook his head in disbelief once Shiro finished.   
"Oh, shut up." Shiro muttered, blushing bright red as he sat down and spun the bottle, taking another glimpse of Allura, who was as red as Shiro.  
"If someone gets to give Lance a dare, please give him something embarrassing, like extremely embarrassing," Shiro muttered, glaring at Lance.   
The bottle slowly slowed down until it stopped, Pidge and Keith.  
Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked at Keith, who seemed distracted and very annoyed by the game.  
"Well, what do you choose? The horrifying truth or the embarrassing dare?" Pidge asked dramatically, though her voice gave in her boredom.   
"The horrifying truth, I guess." Keith shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
Lance snorted and rolled his eyes.  
Keith glared at him and huffed. "Fine, ridiculous dare."  
Pidge smirked and glanced at Hunk, who nodded slightly.   
"I dare you to kiss..." Pidge said, snickering to herself. "The one and only, Lance. For ten seconds"  
Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge broke into giggles and they looked at Keith and Lance, back and forth.   
Keith blushed furiously, Lance just after him.   
Lance;s and Keith's glances locked and Lance managed to smirk some. "Chicken?" Lance asked teasingly.   
Keith shook his head. "Chicken my ass." He muttered and glared at Lance before he walked on his knees towards Lance.  
Once Keith was close enough to Lance, he hesitated but it didn't take long before he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Lance's lips, in his head, counting the seconds.   
Lance's eyes widened as Keith pressed their lips together but he didn't break the kiss.   
"One! Two! Three!" Pidge called, fiddling with her fingers and not looking at them, it discussed er even if she dared Keith to do that.   
"Four! Five! Six!" Hunk joined Pidge and they both shouted enthusiastically.   
"Seven! Eight! Nine!" They kept yelling, Shiro watching the whole situation in amusement. "Ten!"   
Nothing happened.  
"Uh... Guys? This is... Well, um... It's been ten seconds..." Pidge said, raising an eyebrow.   
"Shh," Hunk whispered. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
